The Story of the Whale Trip
The puffins are excited on a trip across the ocean. But the problem is that not all of them listen to Hercule Mustache. One of them is left behind during the trip. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is going on a field trip tomorrow, but has rules which she and the students must follow. The rules say that students must walk in pairs, hold hands, not forget belongings, and listen to the teacher at all times. Lucy isn't interested with these rules. This reminds Gunnar a story about a trip across the ocean. Story It is a beautiful morning on Mossy Bay. Hercule and Thelma were waiting for passengers on the island. The puffins have arrived for the trip. They are given rules about the trip before getting into trouble. The animals start boarding on Thelma across the Atlantic Ocean. They see the waves on the journey. Their first destination is an island filled with mussels. Sharon touched a mussel, but some of them started singing. More mussels started singing a sea shanty after touching one of them. The puffins are attracted to the tune. Hercule is shocked that no one must shave his moustache, based on the song. After visiting the island of mussels, the animals decide to dive underwater. There, the animals find crabs and seahorses in the water. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie began eating fish for lunch. The animals go on a next stop: a pool of icebergs. Hercule tried to explain the rules, but the puffins don't listen to him. They ended up having fun in the ice until it is time to go. Hercule didn't know that Lewis is left behind. Thelma tries to bring everyone back home, but Lewis is left behind. Thelma has to return to the same spot to return to Lewis. Lewis was making a sculpture for Hercule Mustache. He went back on Thelma to return home. The animals had fun on a trip across the ocean. Moral Ending We learn that rules are important so no one gets lost. Lucy talks about a field trip for tomorrow: she's going to the zoo on a field trip tomorrow! Lucy has to follow the rules when on the field trip. Gallery Ep 83 2.jpg Ep 83 3.jpg Ep 83 4.jpg Ep 83 5.jpg Ep 83 6.jpg Ep 83 7.jpg Ep 83 8.jpg Ep 83 9.jpg Ep 83 10.jpg Ep 83 11.jpg Ep 83 12.jpg Ep 83 13.jpg Ep 83 14.jpg Ep 83 15.jpg Ep 83 16.jpg Ep 83 17.jpg Ep 83 18.jpg Ep 83 19.jpg Ep 83 20.jpg Ep 83 21.jpg Ep 83 22.jpg Ep 83 23.jpg Ep 83 24.jpg Ep 83 25.jpg Ep 83 26.jpg Ep 83 27.jpg Ep 83 28.jpg Ep 83 29.jpg Mussel Island.jpg Ep 83 30.jpg Ep 83 31.jpg Ep 83 32.jpg Ep 83 33.jpg Ep 83 34.jpg Ep 83 35.jpg Ep 83 36.jpg Ep 83 37.jpg Ep 83 38.jpg Ep 83 39.jpg Ep 83 40.jpg Ep 83 41.jpg Ep 83 42.jpg Ep 83 43.jpg Ep 83 44.jpg Ep 83 45.jpg Ep 83 46.jpg Ep 83 47.jpg Ep 83 48.jpg Ep 83 49.jpg Ep 83 50.jpg Ep 83 51.jpg Ep 83 52.jpg Ep 83 53.jpg Ep 83 54.jpg Ep 83 55.jpg Ep 83 56.jpg Ep 83 57.jpg Ep 83 58.jpg Ep 83 59.jpg Ep 83 60.jpg Ep 83 61.jpg Ep 83 62.jpg Ep 83 63.jpg Ep 83 64.jpg Sharon snow angel.jpg Ep 83 65.jpg Ep 83 66.jpg Ep 83 67.jpg Ep 83 68.jpg Ep 83 69.jpg Ep 83 70.jpg Ep 83 71.jpg Ep 83 72.jpg Ep 83 73.jpg Ep 83 74.jpg Ep 83 75.jpg Ep 83 76.jpg Ep 83 77.jpg Ep 83 78.jpg Ep 83 79.jpg Thelma face.jpg Ep 83 80.jpg Ep 83 81.jpg Ep 83 82.jpg Ep 83 83.jpg Ep 83 84.jpg Ep 83 85.jpg Ep 83 86.jpg Ep 83 87.jpg Ep 83 88.jpg Ep 83 89.jpg Ep 83 90.jpg Ep 83 91.jpg Ep 83 92.jpg Ep 83 93.jpg Ep 83 94.jpg Ep 83 95.jpg Ep 83 96.jpg Ep 83 97.jpg Ep 83 98.jpg Ep 83 99.jpg Video Trivia * This is the only episode that takes place in Mossy Bay where the puffins don't play football. See also * What Shall We Do To a Grumpy Walrus? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes